book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Goverman
"I hate fish. Fishing is a farce." Goverman Bob Goombar 'is a Gum from Villa de Goomb. The first permanent party member in Book of Mario 64, he reveals himself to be very religious and proselytizes often much to the other characters' dismay. As time goes on, he also reveals extreme prejudice towards minorities, often making racist and homophobic remarks. History As a child, Goverman had a very insular life having never left his hometown of Vila de Gooba. While under the guidance of Goomb, Goverman developed very specific sets of knowledge at the expense of major gaps in proficiency in street smarts. This becomes apparent early in Goverman's adventure with Mario when he admits to having never seen a building before. Similarly, he expresses awe in witnessing wings for the first time. However, he can discern the features of the enemies he encounters using his hatred and wit. During the battle against the Coop Notes, Goverman makes a derogatory statement directed toward I'm Scared, a Troop of KSD with a black shell, by equating African Americans with homosexuality: "He is black. Black man is homosexual". These sentiments are hinted at earlier when Goverman mentions "self-defense and property owners", coded language that refers to slavery. Furthermore, he expresses his dismay upon encountering a black police officer, dismissing him as a "bad cop". After defeating the King of Kings, Goverman starts to question his religion. Following that defining moment, he becomes increasingly more positive. In Section 8, he becomes more accepting of homosexuality. During the Final Battle against Browser, Goverman finally accepts Paul as his true God. Personality A rather talkative Gum, Goverman does not hesitate to share his opinion on any given topic. He never shies away from sharing useless points of trivia about himself. More often than not, this information lacks any relevance to the issue at hand. Similar to his grandfather, Goomb, Goverman holds several prejudices against a plethora of minorities and other groups (see dislikes). When upset, he will relentlessly ridicule nearly any individual he comes across. He can be rather snide whilst gossiping about certain enemies, particularly members of the Shame Boys. This is because he gets information using his hatred and wit, which is why many of his description are so bitter. Despite this, he occasionally displays gratitude towards individuals he admires. In Chapter 5, he proudly declares that "our team is most awesome", showing a level of appreciation for his party members. Attacks Goverman is able to use 4 Capacities: *'Head (0 FP): ''"Explain it to the enemy". *'Gossip (0 FP): "Ask for enemy credentials and take HP courses". *'''Load (1 FP): ''"Processing of attack power. You can download the infinity of time after the attack, but the industry of the integral vanishes". *'Bonkak (3 FP):' ''"Continue until you arrive at a loss order". Of these attacks, Load is arguably the most notable as it allows Goverman to time travel. However, the loading time of this ability is very long. Quotes * "The princess is very beautiful! I want to be one!" * "What a hell! Really! I can go, Goomb! Can I die? The!!!!! So also! Mario! That Yiddishjaya!" * "Maybe we should f'." * "All plants will eventually meet death. The day of my happiness." Trivia *Goverman's goal is to become a princess. *His middle name happens to be Bob. *Pope Goomb hinted at Goverman having "great health benefits", although these benefits have yet to be specified. *Goverman seems to suffer from Synesthesia, a disorder where your senses get mixed up. This is evidenced in Section 3, when he says "sounds like something we see" and later "he looks deaf". *Much like Goombell, Goverman hates black people. This hate for black people may not entirely be Goverman's choice, as this may be another example of Pope Goomb corrupting his grandson with their family's conservative beliefs. This could also be a trait shared among Fish. *Goverman hates Brad, who allegedly makes him "feel like socks". It is unknown who Brad is. *Goverman tends to be very flirty with Frogs, and has an implied crush on T. Vann. *He, along with his family, owns Goverman Entertainment. *To Goverman, fishing is a farce. *Goverman likes Ravennas despite them being black. *Goverman also likes Ceramics, supposedly for being a sexist white supremacist. *Goverman's brother speaks the language, Flora KG. *Goverman does not know how to count properly. *According to Goverman, Friday is Mario's day. Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Goomba Category:Book of Mario 64